User blog:NaturalFreshOtter00/The Todaro siblings get grounded big time (My way)
Here is a transcript featuring many of the concerned SN characters who hate the Todaros. It will be based off the Go! Animate grounded series. Please do NOT include Alessandro in the transcript. He is being way too Mr. Perfect-like in every possible way. Also, it is just a simulation and it's only done my way. Don't add anything in the transcript involving the punished Todaros defying their punishment. If you do, the edit will be undone. Only PB&Jotterisnumber1 can edit this blogpost. Transcript (Do Not Edit) concerned SN characters approach near Giuseppe and his siblings Nicole: "GIUSEPPE, STACIE, MARSHALL, PIETRO, ANGELO, AND GIOVANNI TODARO, YOU 6 WERE EXCEEDINGLY BAD ALL THE TIME! YOU GUYS ARE GROUNDED GROUNDED GROUNDED GROUNDED UNTIL FURTHER NOTICE!" Sophie: "NO TV, NO WORKING AT THE GADADHARA BOBBALU SCHOOL, NO VIOLENT MOVIES, NO MCDONALD'S, NO BURGER KING, NO WENDY'S, NO SUBWAY, NO JACK IN THE BOX, NO HOMETOWN, NO CARL'S JR., NO SONIC, NO KFC, NO LONG JOHN SILVER'S, NO APPLEBEE'S, NO IHOP, NO ARBY'S, NO WHITE CASTLE, NO CHICK-FIL-A, NO DUNKIN DONUTS, NO OLIVE GARDEN, NO RED ROBIN, NO DENNY'S, NO IN-N-OUT BURGER, NO DOMINO'S PIZZA, NO A&W, NO FIVE GUYS, NO RITA'S, NO BASKIN-ROBBINS, NO RED LOBSTER, NO PIZZA HUT, NO STEAK & SHAKE, NO PAPA JOHN'S, NO OUTBACK STEAKHOUSE, NO GOLDEN CORRAL, NO TACO BELL, NO POPEYE'S, NO FACEBOOK, NO MAKING NEW SONGS, NO YOUTUBE, NO TWITTER, NO INSTAGRAM, NO TUMBLR, NO COMPUTER, NO LISTENING TO MUSIC, NO HORROR NOVELS, NO VIDEO GAMES, NO GOING TO OTHER OUTDOOR FACILITIES FOR FUN, AND A COUNTLESS OTHERS!" Catherine: "I WILL CAST A SPELL ON YOU TO CHANGE YOUR VOICES INTO CHIPMUNK VOICES!" casts a spell on the Todaro siblings to change their voices into high-pitched squeaky chipmunk ones Gemma: "YOU WILL ALSO SHRINK DOWN TO THE SIZE OF BABY DOLLS!" casts a spell on the Todaros, shrinking them all the way down to Baby Doll size Satoko Samo: "" (Translation: "You will also help us out with the chores and do community service!") Toshio Samo: "" (Translation: "The only things you will be eating for the rest of your life are liver, fruits and vegetables, gross foods, nuts, prunes, raw eggs, and rancid cheese!") Hans Kiranoko: "YOU WILL ALSO BE FORCED TO WATCH SHOWS FOR PRESCHOOLERS LIKE BARNEY AND FRIENDS, TELETUBBIES, DORA THE EXPLORER, GO DIEGO GO, MAX AND RUBY, EUREEKA'S CASTLE, BUSYTOWN MYSTERIES, CAILLOU, THOMAS THE TANK ENGINE, BUBBLE GUPPIES, DINO DAN, LITTLE BEAR, FRANKLIN, THE BACKYARDIGANS, TICKETY TOC, BOOHBAH, TOTS TV, ALLEGRA'S WINDOW, GULLAH GULLAH ISLAND, TINY PLANETS, KATIE AND ORBIE, SING ME A STORY WITH BELLE, ROLIE POLIE OLIE, BOB THE BUILDER, YO GABBA GABBA, THE WONDER PETS, NI HAO KAI-LAN, BEAR IN THE BIG BLUE HOUSE, OUT OF THE BOX, THE BOOK OF POOH, HIGGLYTOWN HEROES, JOHNNY AND THE SPRITES, MY FRIENDS TIGER AND POOH, SPECIAL AGENT OSO, JUNGLE JUNCTION, SESAME STREET, DRAGON TALES, TOOT AND PUDDLE, MIFFY AND FRIENDS, KIPPER, PEPPA PIG, LITTLE BILL, HI-5, BANANAS IN PYJAMAS, THE WIGGLES, THE PAJANIMALS, SALTY'S LIGHTHOUSE, HIP-HOP HARRY, STANLEY, PB&J OTTER, SUPER WHY, WORDWORLD, DINOSAUR TRAIN, SID THE SCIENCE KID, JAKE AND THE NEVERLAND PIRATES, MICKEY MOUSE CLUBHOUSE, LITTLE EINSTEINS, HANDY MANNY, BLUE'S CLUES, AND MANY OTHERS!" Matthew Cap: "YOU WILL ALSO BE FORCED TO LISTEN TO ANNOYING MUSIC FROM JUSTIN BIEBER, REBECCA BLACK, NYAN CAT, TUNAK TUNAK TUN, THE RUSSIAN TROLOLO GUY, AND MORE!" Gemma the Good Witch: "Now let's dress up as surgeons and put nappies on them!" characters dress up as surgeons and put nappies on the Todaros that fit their new sizes Sophie: "Now, time for me to call my uncle, aunt, and cousins!" (Picks up the phone and makes a call) "Hello, Uncle Ernest and Aunt Opal, please come and take your kids to where I am! I am with my friends vs Team Giuseppe! Thanks!" while later, we see Ernest, Opal, Peanut, Baby Butter, and Jelly Otter also approaching the Todaros Ernest: "You are in SUPER HUGE trouble! You will be grounded for eternity because of how you behaved!" Peanut and Jelly: "We agree!" Butter: "Agweed!" (Translated: "Agreed!") Sophie: "Now I am calling Tabuu from Super Smash Bros. Brawl! He will shrink to average adult size!" (Calls Tabuu on the phone) "Hey Tabuu, will you please arrive here at once with me? The Todaros need a punishment! Thank you!" teleports in the scene in an average adult size Tabuu: (in a creepy voice) "You're....grounded...." Sophie: "Also, I am calling the Pound Puppies!" (Calls the Pound Puppies) "Hello there, Pound Puppies! Will you dogs come here at once because the rotten Todaros need a punishment!" Pound Puppies appear a moment later Cooler: (the leader of the Pound Puppies) "HEY! YOU NEED TO SUFFER BECAUSE YOU SHOULD BE GROUNDED!" Sophie: "Last, but not least, I am calling the Recess gang, the Eds from Ed Edd n Eddy, and the Powerpuff Girls! Not to mention the Angry Birds team!" see a montage of Sophie the Otter calling the Recess gang, the Eds, the Powerpuff Girls, and the Angry Birds, then we cut to the 4 groups along with the others in the scene Nicole: "LIE DOWN NOW! WE ARE GOING TO POUR WATER ON YOU!" Todaro Siblings: (as the others in the scene run towards them angrily) "(bleep) NO! DON'T YOU F***ING DO IT!" (The other characters pour water on top of them) Nicole: "WE ARE NOW GOING TO SING COME FLY WITH US FROM TDWT IN A REALLY LOUD, ANNOYING VOICE!" Todaro Siblings: "WE F***ING HATE THAT SONG AND WE HATE TOTAL F***ING DRAMA!" concerned SN characters and the cartoon and video game characters Sophie called sing Come Fly With Us in a really loud, obnoxious voice Several minutes later Reicheru: "OKAY TWITAROS! TIME FOR BIG BEATINGS!" and the rest of the concerned SN characters and the cartoon and video game characters that Sophie called beat up the Todaros Gemma the Good Witch: "NOW I AM GOING TO TELEPHONE ALL THE PARENTS WHO WERE HELPED BY JO FROST AND THE OTHER NANNIES IN SUPERNANNY!" see a montage of Gemma calling Category:Blog posts